Some peace
by mimijag
Summary: Tom and Mrs Hughes find some peace together. My first fic in english. Thanks to Vicky for beta reading


Mrs. Hughes couldn't stand it anymore. All this sadness in the house was catching up with her and she needed some time by herself to regroup and be able to carry on with the day. Since the death of young Lady Sybil, she had a lot of things to do and a lot of orders to give.

Opening her sitting room's door and hoping to find a few minutes of peace, she stopped abruptly in her track. A lonely figure holding a baby was sitting in her chair. Her heart tightened upon seeing Tom slowly swaying his daughter. He didn't seem to have heard or seen her because he didn't move or even acknowledged her. She closed the door silently behind her and crossed her hands before her.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Branson, I didn't know you were here."

Finally registering he was not alone anymore, Tom looked up at her and gave her a sad smile before returning his attention toward his daughter.

"No, I'm the one to be sorry", he said softly. "I didn't know where else to go. I needed some space and some peace with little Sibby. They are all trying to tell me what to do or how to raise her and I couldn't stand it anymore. I mean, I know they all think well but…"

He stopped and whipped a few tears.

"It's alright", answered Mrs. Hughes, "you can stay here as long as you want. I wanted some peace myself so, if you don't mind, we can stay here, together."

"I don't mind. Thank you".

"Would you like some tea ?"

"No, thank you. I can't get anything in me since…since she's gone."

"You have to keep your strength for the little one."

"I know…Just…just not now."

Mrs. Hughes nodded her assent and took a seat right at his side.

"She's beautiful", she said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah", answered Tom with tears in his voice. "Just like her mother. Perfect."

Mrs. Hughes put a hand on his forearm and patted it gently.

"I'm probably punished you know. For not staying at my place as Mr. Carson like to say. I pay for a few months of happiness."

"Don't say that. You two were meant to be together whatever it would take. I knew it for a long time."

"Yeah… the garden party," breathed Tom.

"The garden party", smiled Mrs Hughes. "Don't worry, everything will be fine in the end."

"Really ? You think so ? I'm not sure I can live without her. I waited four years to tell her how I felt and ask her to marry me and two more years for her to accept. And we just had a few months together…Sometimes, I just think it would be easier if I just go back in Ireland and get shot in a riot."

The old woman let a small cry escape.

"You can't say that, Mr. Branson. Lady Sybil would love to see you take care of your daughter, not run away."

"I know," sighed Tom. "It's just I don't know where my place is anymore. I'm not from here and I can't go back to Ireland. But it would be so easier if it was just me. I could be with her this way. Be together again. I'm sure that Lord Grantham would even pay for my boat ticket."

"Don't say silly things. I can't say it will be easy for you to deal with the family. But you have to show them you want to be her father, that you want to be there for her. I know it's a lot to take for you at this time but you have to be strong…or they'll have you."

Tom turned toward her, a little surprised to find so much support in her.

"Thank you Mrs. Hughes. For these words and…for the way you welcomed me back at Downton after my wedding. I know I never say a thing but it means a lot for me."

"You're welcome", she smiled. "I have to go back to work now. Stay here as long as you want. It seems that this house isn't big enough for a few tormented souls."

"I won't stay long. She'll need to be fed in a short time anyway."

"I'll tell the nurse to get ready then," answered Mrs. Hughes while heading toward the door.

"Mrs. Hughes ?" called Tom.

"Yeah ?"

She turned to face him.

"You were right, you know."

She frowned.

"About me… about what you said at the garden party. I'm really ending with no job and a broken heart."

Mrs. Hughes smiled tightly.

"I wish I was wrong, Mr. Branson. I wish I was wrong. But, look at the bright side, you gained a beautiful baby girl so I'll say everything's not as black as it seems."

Tom looked down at the baby in his arms and, for the first time since her birth, he really smiled.

"Yeah", he breathed, "I have my little Sybby to keep my heart beating."

The end.


End file.
